No Longer Lonely
by Child-of-the-Dawn
Summary: COMPLETE!! What happens when a warrior, a princess, and a phyco fem fatal meet. Love and Chaos...
1. Kiss! The warrior's princess!

No Longer Lonely  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ/SM yadda yadda........My first FF.net piece so don't hurt me.;-)  
  
sorry for spelling errors!  
  
Japanese terms: Namekjin- people of Namek  
  
San- Mr/Mrs.  
  
Chan- best friend (girls only) or lover/boyfriend. Also someone, girl most  
  
likely, who is being cutesy . EX: dad/daughter or grandma/grandaughter  
  
Kun- kid or younger person  
  
fuku-sailor scout costume.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Piccolo sighed heavily. He hoped no one could see him like this, acting as if he were a love sick puppy. He looked up at the moon in it's fullness, letting its's lumanecents go to work on him.  
  
Out here in the quiet of the night,  
  
Beneath the stars, and the moon.  
  
'What is wrong with me?' Is this......love?' Piccolo closed his eyes, picturing the woman's face in his mind. Did he really love her? Could a Namek love a Human woman like her?'Should I ask Gohan-kun, he seems to know a lot about women...' The young Namekjin was utterly confused. His head was a mess of thoughts.  
  
We both know we've got something on our minds  
  
We won't admit it, but it's true!  
  
Setsuna stared at Piccolo from the trees. He was so sad looking, so alone. 'Just like me.' Her mind went back to the night before. He had been so aloof from her, even while they talked about getting her back into time's river. It hadn't taken Setsuna long to realize she had fallen in love with, him even though it was forbidden for Setsuna to love. One problem though: Did he love her?  
  
I look at you, you look away.  
  
I wanna tell you how I'm feeling,  
  
But I don't know how to start.  
  
She made her way to the lake below the Namek.She wasent wasen't aware of the light shining on her or that Namekjin had elfin-sight.. Otherwise, her fear of being heartbroken would've kept her still.  
  
I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid  
  
That you might break my heart.  
  
Oh why should anything so easy  
  
Ever be so hard to do!  
  
Something caught Piccolo's eye. A figure was moving near the southern waterfall. He sqinted his eyes, trying for a better look. It was her! Setsuna was moving across the stony path way, finally sitting in a rock besides the flowing waters. His heart began to race as he looked her in the silvery-light.She wasen't in her fuku, rather she was wearing what Piccolo recognized as the turqoise dress of Chi-chi's with the rose on it.(the one that 18 held up in the android saga at Goku's) It fit her perfectly on her. The moon then dissapeared and Piccolo flew to the cliff above her.  
  
I wanna tell you how I feel  
  
And to say that....I love you.  
  
Setsuna sighed, her fingertips making ripples that added to the waterfall's. She wished she had the courage of Queen Serenity or Minako's openess about love to help her. Unfortunatly all Setsuna was was lonely. She closed her eyes, pretending he was beside her, telling her he loved her like she did. Setsuna didn't notice the shadow of a cape that fell upon her.  
  
I practice all the things that I could say.  
  
Line by line, every word!  
  
I tell myself, today could be the day,  
  
But everytime, I lose my nerve.  
  
Piccolo focused his mind, prying into her thoughts. They came to him, so clear he nearly fell over, yet so soft he barely heared them.'I love him,but dose he love me?' Piccolo's jaw dropped. She DID love him! He felt elated, more than he had in months,  
  
no, years! It was time to show her his love.  
  
You look at me, I look away.  
  
I wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
  
And to say that...I love you................  
  
I just wanna say...just wanna say......  
  
"I love you Setsuna-chan!"  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
*cries* They are so perfect for each other, dont ya think? Anyway, I hoped you liked it and I would like it if ya R&R'd this for me! Ja-ne!  
  
-Child_of_the_Dawn 


	2. Recognition! The meeting time!

No Longer Lonely  
  
ch 2 for Ta-san: How I know you!  
  
A/N: I wasen't really gonna put up more of this. It was just a one-chapter thing. That was until Tiffyangel-san asked me to do so. So here it is Ta- san!  
  
terms:  
  
Asiteru= I love you  
  
Thanx to SailorJup4 and Tiffyangel for reviewing. Check out Athena & Bumblebee too!  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Somewhere around her a cooking smell waifered over her nose. Above her, the sound of a snore was becoming fainter. Setsuna awoke.  
  
"hmmmnnnnn.......Picoolo-chan?" The Nameksejin was gone and Setsuna was in her room in the Son home again. She smiled.  
  
'Aishiteru P-chan'(yes, I know, that is from Ranma...;-)) Laying back, she closed her eyes and thought about her first meeting with the man who's strong arms found her last night.......................  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Time swirled around Setsuna.  
  
"Shimata! why am I cursed so!" She had just been to Neo-Queen Serenity's anniversary and it reminded her of the facts that Mamoru-sama didn't love her and that she had no one  
  
of her own.  
  
' Look at me...I have nothing because of who I am....' Slowly, behind her, the doors of time creaked open.  
  
"Pluto-chan, don't be upset. I wish to help you with that little detail." Setsuna whirled around to the last person she'd expect to see. Neo-Queen Serenity stood before her in all her Queenly grace.  
  
"M-My Lady! What do you mean by that, your grace?" Serenity smiled. She bade Setsuna rise from her knelt position.  
  
"I have asked Uranus and Neptune to take your place for as long as the care to so you can get time to yourself for once, you have served me so well my friend." Serenity grinned like she used to, looking more like Usagi-chan than a ruler.  
  
"I can go? For how long?" She giggled, then regained her composure,"as if I didn't know..." Certainly the lovers wanted time alone. Serenity sighed, then asked for the keys and staff.  
  
"Now, you shall keep this one since you need it to reach a nice spot. Now this one, it will return you when you two return." The Queen turned and dissapeared.  
  
'What did she mean. Two of us? hmmmnnn.......' Calling upon her powers, Setsuna used the new key as her body lost her fuku and transformed to a kimono-type outfit. When the mists, as thick as those of Avalon, finally disappeared and pulled away, Setsuna found herself in a bad place. She was 33 ft above a lake.  
  
"AIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!" She screeched, falling faster than she knew she could run. She closed her eyes, terrified for once, until she was caught. Caught? Setsuna opened her eyes to a green-skinned elf. He was quite handsome for his unusual looks. Dizzy from the fall, she only managed to say one thing:  
  
"Arigato......"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She smiled. what a way to meet.........  
  
*************************************************************************** *  
  
Picoolo looked out unto the savanna longingly.  
  
'How has she ensnaired me like this? Love cannot mean anything to me, it shouldn't! Of course, saying that was useless. Handn't he learned another kind of love long before Setsuna? Yes, Gohan-kun had indeed opened his heart to friendship and the fatherly sense of love. Now Setsu-chan had pushed that further.  
  
"Damn you woman......look what you've done.." Not that her strong will and warmth wasen't a good thing, he had loved holding her so close, he just wasen't used to someone's affections. It was all so new.  
  
" You weren't afraid of me like others are." It was true, women who saw him were usually taken aback by his apperance. Chi-chi-san and Buruma(Bulma)-san were the only ones who trusted him and knew him enough to not fear him until now. And just look at how he meet Setsu-chan!  
  
~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dust whirled around Picoolo.  
  
"Not good enough!" So he began again, training himself with the multiform technique to give himeself a challenge and strengthen himself to keep up with the Saiyans. It was impossible, the level the other aliens were at could never be achieved by anyone without Saiya-jin blood. So he could push it to the limits with the un-reachable goal.  
  
"GGYYYAAAHHH!" The others, copies, were destroyed with a simple combo. Picoolo floated to the ground. A shock ran throughout his body, alerting him to a power flux, a flux of time that Nameksejin were attuned to. He flew into the air over Lake Crystalmir(DL!!) and watched for the signs of time.  
  
"AAAIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!" Someone cried out above him. It was a woman who fell into his arms. She had greenish-purpleish hair and ruby red eyes. she didn't looked shocked at his looks either.....  
  
"Arigato....." With that, she passed out.  
  
~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Shock! The beauty of space arrives?

Hi all!!!!! Guess what? I ACTUALLY got a plot idea for this fic! Thanks to my loyal reviewers for continuing with my madness.....^__^* Enjoy ch 3!!!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: god, I hate these. If you think I own SM or DBZ, your obviously on as much pot as Toriyama-sama!~~ ^-__-^~~meow! ************************************************************************  
  
Setsuna sniffed the air, knowing quite well that Goku's wife was up and already making breakfast for them all. Chi-chi was indeed a very kind woman. After all, it was she who lent Setsuna her clothes that she now wore and the room and food she now had available. She sniffed the air again, smelled like.......pancakes!!! Chi-chi happened to be making Setsuna's favorite item! 'Great! I'm starved!' So, hopping out of bed and made her way downstairs. Goku was the first to greet her as he was standing next to the kitchen table. "Oh, hey Setsuna-san! Have a good sleep?" He winked at her and Setsuna froze. He must of seen who she came home with the night before. "Of all the! Why-" she stopped ranting almost as suddenly as she had begun. Why did Goku have to always look so childishly adorable when some one (mainly Chi-chi) got upset with him? "Nevermind" She walked around the wall into the kitchen. Chi-chi smiled warmly and asked: " Good morning Puu, I hope your hungry." Setsuna nodded, blushing a little at her new nickname that now Chi-chi, Bulma, young Trunks, and Picoolo called her. She wasen't quite sure how Puu had come about ( one of my reviewers, thanx!) to be her nickname. However, she never said they couln not call her Puu and it kinda stuck. " Where's Gohan-kun, I thought he and his girlfriend were supposed to come back from that school camping trip last evening?" Chi-chi giggled like a young girl. "Well, when you were out last night, they came back but everyone just went to Videl's mansion for the night, courtesy of Mr. Satan of course." For the second time that day, Puu-chan blushed scarlet.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A small foot wearing a black high heel tapped itself on the smooth black marble flooring. The woman attached to that foot scoffed at the image of the wonderous beauty in the holo-player before her. " Blush at his affections now, wench. You will soon be out of my way and that pure planet's defenses will be gone!" With a snarl, the woman propelled the still image of the goddesses daughter to the floor. " Alcionite, appear before your extravagent lady!!" A male figure apperated ( I love that word) behind her, running his hands down her arms gently. " What may I do to please you, oh Mightest Beauty in the Universe?" She grinned evily at her servant,w ho was now laying his head on her sholder. " Make the preparations to attack. I want the woman alive until I can extract the necessary power items from her. And...." She made the holo- player fix itself and return to her alter. An elf-like man appeared before them, " I want this man alive." Alcionite's devilish grin faded. He didn't look at all pleased. He kissed her neck and sholders roughly. " He interests me, dear Alcionite. I could use him..........." This, however, didn't make Alcionite very happy at all as his face grew bitter. " Now, the other woman and this Saiya-jin they call Goku are not necessary. Well, the raven-haired woman is of no use. Kill her." Alcionite's Xellos-like grin returned to his face. "And the man, Exhaulted One?" The woman looked thoughfull for a minute. " He reminds me if a Saiya-jin I once met. A warrior named Bardock. Who was his mate again? Oh yes, Seripa. Well, anyway, perhaps he could be brought over to our side if he is Bardock's son. Try to get him on out side, if not then kill him along with his woman." "Yes, it shall be done!" With one last kiss, Alcionite dissaperated into the darkness, cackling evilly.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Picoolo sat on the hillside overlooking the Son home. He smiled as he heared Setsuna rant at Goku for whatever reason and Chi-chi's rare laughter. It was a nice day and the voices from inside fit it perfectly. Setsuna's voice especially. He blushed. He had never thought he would love a woman. Nameks, of course, could not have children like many humanoid races and love towards females was unheared of until Setsuna had appeared (more like plummited) into his life. * hehehe.....Picoolo's got a GIRLfriend!* Nail's voice resounded in his head. *Shut up you!* was Picoolo's mental retort. * Now now son, don't be so rash with Nail. It is quite funny, after all* Great, now Kami was in on teasing him. * Shut up both of you, I'm trying to think by myself here. Both presences drifted back into his mind. Thank god they finally stopped, as Setsuna was exiting the house, her eyes scanning for her P-chan. "Oh! There you are!" She ran over to him and glomped him. He wiggled in distress. " Please get off of me, I'm really not a public affection type!" She laughed and let go, coming down to sit with him on the hill. " Can I ask you a favor? I- well I realy want to learn to fight and fly like you and Goku & Gohan." He stared at her. Wasen't being a Sailor Senshi with the ability to control the flow of time enough? She gave him "The Look" and he forgot his attempt to refuse. " Alright then, we'll start with-" But something cut him off. An energy signal came in strongly to his mind as Chi-chi screamed from the kitchen. In an instant both sailor and senshi were on thier feet and inches away from the door. But there was soon no door as Goku was punched through it, holding Chi-chi away from the impact. " Goku! Chi-chi-san!" Picoolo turned to help the couple up as Setsuna prepared to transform into Sailor Pluto. But she had no time as a figure grabbed her hands. She cried out and Picoolo sent a phsychic message to the other Z-warriors. They all got it as he felt returning calls of ' Be right there baka' and ' We're on our way Picoolo!'s and one ' I'll get the hover- van and some first aid stuff.' from Bulma. "Who-who are you!" Puu cried, the grip on her wrists was unberable. The man smiled. "Sora wa himitsu da" ( so sue me, I like Xellos-san. just be glade it wasen't an Excel Saga quote) This pissed her off to no end. " Let-go-of-my-girl-you-b%^$##%^&***( $%^^ #&(%$!" Goku's eyes opened from behind Setsuna. It was obvious he had never heared Picoolo curse so badly. The dark man smiled at him. " Now Now Picoolo-san," he said, waving his finger," Poor Language, and in front of the daughter of the Chronos and Actorina de nymphia!" Picoolo's ears could'nt believe the man's words. Chronos, the time god??? and the nymph Actorina???? That means Setsuna is a demi-goddess!!! He stared, gawking at Setsuna. the man holing her smiled.....until a kick in the face made him drop his intened prey. " Honestly, morons, what would you do without me?" For once Picoolo was glad to hear Vegeta's voice. Thank Kami-sama for small miracles.............. "Well, this didn't turn out how I'd like it to......." he trailed of as a ship landed nearby. Bulma appeared from it. "Bulma!!! Run, get out of here!" Goku yelled to his long-time friend who was with her son. Her eyes grew large and she hurried back into the ship to leave. Vegeta flew to make her leave with her son who could fly, his heart showing just a bit. "Oooh, she's a nice one! I can see, Goku, that by your concern for others you cannot be turned. Shame shame. Oh well, I'll tale the woman you called to instead of my demi-baby!" He dissaperated and re-apperated in front of Bulma, who tried to fight back as he scooped her up. "Bulma-chan!!!!" Vegeta screamed as his wife was apperated away into nothingness.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
It's short, I know, but I love these cliffhangers!!!! Did you like that? And can you see a plot now??? I named Alcionite after Alcione from Rayearth since she had that crush on Zagato kinda like Alcionite had a major thing for the mystery woman who I have yet to thing of a name for her that implies she is a hooker. I gotta give her that sense of improperness. If anyone can tell me a proper name for her that is a *cough* bad-girl name or word in another language you might know, e-mail plutoprincess20@lycos.com. Also get me on AOL IM as Vitanimoon. For neopets users I am Fiery_Goddess_Din!!!! Okies bub-bye, I love you!  
  
USELESS QUOTE OF THE DAY: " Good thing it ain't Marburg!" -Quote from The Hot Zone You must read this book! I'ts the greatest horror-true story I have ever read! Hint about the book: Ebola................ 


	4. Mazoku? The servant of the deadly foe?

hihihihihihihihih! Can you tell I'm hyper?? Picoolo: When are you not?? CotD: Excuse me? I havent had caffine in almost two months! Entire DBZ gang: O_o! CotD: haha....I'm serious guys. **everyone just stares** **CotD chases them off** Trunks: Ok then.....guess I'm stuck with the disclaimer..... ahem *cough* DISCLAIMER: while CotD would kill to own me, she does not. We all belong to Toriyama-sama. Thank you. AAAHHHHHHH! **CothD and Shinagami's demon Sam pop out of a bush to glomp him** Trunks: Do-you-have-to-invite-your-friends-when-you-do-this???? CotD & Sam: YEEEESSSSSS!!!!!!!  
  
PS: I thought up a name!!!! the Dark Lady will be Hatsumomo. Hatsumomo is the property of Arthur Golden and she is from his book called Memoirs of a Geisha .  
  
Also, I have to explain this: This is a timeline almost exactly like the one that continues on TV but with SM as a close world. 6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666 666666666  
  
For a while not one of them spoke. Then Vegeta did something unexpected. Instead of screaming to the sky, the proud Saiya-jin fell to his knees holding Bulma's hair scrunchie that had fallen from her hair as she was kidnapped. "Bul-ma.....chan....." He turned around slowly. Setsuna was being supported by little Trunks. Her hand was reaching out to where Bulma had been. " A...a...mazoku...here...but mother banished them all................" She passed out as she attempted to rise from her position on the ground. Picoolo caught her gently. Vegeta, his mind numb, came to his senses in a New York Minute after her statement. (and thats fast ppl) He, in his new rage, jumped towards Setsuna. He was going to get answers that second, but a kind hand held him back. " Vegeta! Don't do a thing yet!" Goku's eyes were sternly staring the Prince down. The other had come to thier senses and were now nursing small wounds. Vegeta attempted to get to Setsuna and some answers, but once again Goku prevented him. " Get out of my way, Kakarotto! My wife is-" But he stopped. Picoolo, Setsuna, Gohan, and the half-concious Chi-chi were looking at him, no Goku, with a look of reverant fear. That's when Vegeta noticed it. Goku's eyes were blazing with intensity. " That won't help us get Bulma-neechan back!" Vegeta blinked. (I like to think of Goku & Bulma as a brother/sister duo this time) He calmed down and shrugged off Goku's hand. " Fine. So what in the Bloody Hell do you think we should do, low- class...............?"  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Alcionite! I did not say to take her!!!!" Dark Lady ( she will be called so until I get her a name) snarled at her Mazoku servant. She looked quite peeved at him. " Well, 1.the wench you wanted was being protected. 2. This woman is beautiful for a human and 3. I wanted to wipe the smirk off that damn saiya- jin male." Dark Lady smiled maliciously. It was just like Alcionite to infuriate his enemies in that way. "So, what will you do to make her one of ours?" Dark Lady chewed her bottom lip for a moment, then snapped her fingers and called for a lovely woman in a kimono that turned out to be a disgraced Geisha called Aikuormima. Or Aiku for short. " Aiku, take this woman to the Warpstar room. Once she is under the control spells........" Dark Lady trailed off, but Aikumina knew what to do. She dissapppeared from view with Bulma in her small arms. Dark Lady smiled and looked once again at Alcionite. "Come Alcionite. Though you did not bring me the wench, you have given me something much more amusing!!" He walked up to her throne reverently. Once there he laid his head in her lap, his body laying to the side on the dark marble. She began to smooth his hair unwittingly. " They will think of a way to retrieve the woman named Bulma. When the arrive our most powerful servant will be waiting for them!!!!"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
After finally calming down Vegeta Goku was pacing his living room, thoughts swirling around his head in a mess. They had no idea about those behind Bulma's abduction besides the fact Setsuna had given them: That the man who took Bulma was a mazoku, or ancient monster. Something was wrong. Why Bulma? Unless you want a super genius with the attitude of a female Saiya-ijn, which is NOT a good thing, then why would you take her? 'Forget that! We don't even have a way to find her." Goku bit his lip, a habit he had picked up from Grandpa Gohan when he was a kid, and turned to face his friends. Krillin, Yamucha, Tien, and Chou Zu had all gotten on the scene after the action. Vegeta was brooding in a chair by the kitchen while Picoolo was helping Gohan bandage up Chi-chi. Goku gave a look over the whole scene sadly, since the day he had set out on a dragonball hunt they had looked to him but now--- " That's it!! I think I've got it!" Everything stopped in a moment. Vegeta fell frmo his chair with a clunk and all eyes turned to Goku. Krillin was the first to speak. " You got a way for us to find Bulma?" Goku smiled and nodded. He then turned to Picoolo. " Picoolo, how is Setsuna?" The Namek looked at him oddly. " She's ok now, why?" Goku's face darkened. " This is what I think we should do. Picoolo, Setsuna and I will take the Dragon Radar and scope out the coastline. Yamucha, Krillin, Tien, and Chou Zu could search the valey 2 miles from here. It might be a good hideout. Vegeta, wanna come with me?" Vegeta scoffed, but nodded. " But dad! What about me?" Gohan came up behind his father while Goku turned around. " Take care of your mother. She's not healed yet. Can you do that for me?" Gohan gave his father a pleading look., but turned to help his mother to her room. " Please come back alive Goku-chan" Chi-chi whispered to her husband. Evey since he had first died Chi-chi had been fearful of losing him again. Goku smiled at her, sighing. " I'll try dear, I'll try." Chi-chi nodded and Goku turned to other matters. Picoolo left at a nod and followed Gohan down the hall, turning right and up the stairs to Setsuna's room. She was sleeping still, her hair fanning out behind her. Her face was peaceful and more beautiful than ever. ' And she loves me of all people....' He couldn't believe his luck. Moving over to her bed, Picoolo took a small breath and woke her slowly. " Puu-chan, Puu-chan. Wake up Puu." She stirred, a frown forming on her face. Then her eyes suddenly shot open and she jumped from her bed. " What happened to the Mazoku???" Picoolo just stared as Setsuna grabbed her Ganet staff and ran out the door. Picoolo followed her back downstairs to the group. " Good , your up. We're going to search for Bulma and-" " Not until you hear me out! Do you have any idea how powerful that Mazoku is??" She was quickly out of breath and glaring at each of the men in front of her like a she-lion ready for the kill. " Ummm......." Setsuna shot a dangerous glance at Krillin, who seemed to be ready to answer her. Goku looked rather speachless as well. Setsuna looked still every bit as mad as before. Picoolo put a hand on her sholder. " I'm guessing there's some 1,000 year old story to your mood, ne?" She sighed and cooled down. " Alright. Everyone take a seat, you'll want to hear this." Used to being bossed around by women, the Special Forces Team found some sort of place to sit. " Now, I origionally came from Pluto in the farthest point known to any life-forms now. I was a princess sent to the Moon to become a handmaiden to Princess Serenity............................................ " The Moon was a quiet place until Beryl attacked. Everyone save myself, who had to guard the Time gates, was then sent 1,000 years from then in the hope they would live a normal life in peace. The scouts later battled all sorts of enemies. To them, none exhist to tarnish Crystal Tokyo. But there is. I, as the daughter of the sealer of the Mazoku know the truth. That woman, my mother, was Actorina de nymphia." Picoolo cut in and stared at Setsuna. " or " Pixie dancer the nymph" in common tongue." Setsuna smiled at him sweetly. " Anyway. My mother, as a nymph, posesed great powers. However, her sealing powers were dangerous. If used on too great a foe it would kill her slowly. Chronos, my father and god of time, had forbidden my mother to ever use her sealing gifts. But fate seems to always find a way to destroy what it wants to destroy what it wishes. Mazoku are supped-up monsters more powerful than Freezer, Koola, and King cold combined with two sets of androids it they were old and powerful enough." Everyone stared in shock ( they seem to do this a lot, ne?) One set of androids was bad enough, but this was rediculous! " That Mazoku was a higher-up. There were only 5 of them. Camo, Ronundrum, Firewied, Mayingya, and Alcionite. Above them was a woman who's strength could not be matched. I cannot remember her name, though. But what happened was the Dark Lady had a flaw. She was vain and hated anyone more beautiful than she. The only one who surpassed her in looks and Magic was mother. The Dark Lady was also power-hungry. So she attacked with the five higher ups. Father, even as a god, could not stop her. But my Mother stepped forward and used the forbidden power to capture the five Mazoku and the Dark Lady, sending them far away to sleep for eternity. But.....my...mother, dissapeared with them.......and I became Sailor Pluto." No one moved for a second. So thats why Setsuna was picked to guard the Time Gates, she had lost her mother and any chance of a sibling to take the position. " So that thing was one of the five?" Setsuna glanced up a Picoolo as he said this and shook her head slowly. " No. Only Alcionite is released. The rest must have gotten the brunt of the pwer blast Mother sent at them. If all of them had been released I would have had the pains of thier release since I'm Acotrina's daughter." Picoolo seemed relieved by that and he sat down again. " So what do we do?" Vegeta slammed his hand down on the table in rage. Bulma was still clearly on his mind. " Look for Bulma. Now that you understand what you're up against I see no reason to try to get Bulma-san back." She galred at them all. " Well?!? What are you all waiting for?!?!?!?"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
So? What do you think? Please review, I so enjoy it! Also, here's some publisity for my other stories! I would like your feedback on them too. Thanks to Ta-chan for getting this story on the road! I'll try to update soon!!  
  
an paragraph from I'll Never Leave You-A Tragic Promise:  
  
" " Master..........." Then he felt he could say no more for fear of crying. Qui-gon looked up, realizing how Obi-wan must be feeling. He motioned for Obi-wan to sit beside him. "Sit, Padawan. Now we must wait.......for her to...recover......" He, however, didn't look too confident in his own words in the slightest. They waited for several minutes until the door to Tahl's room opened, revealing a weary-looking med. officer. Qui-gon rose to his feet in an instant. " Theres nothing more for us to do, Master Jedi." Qui-gon frowned at him, a strange look in his eyes. "Then she will survive?" The med looked uncomfortable at him. "She wants to see you now, sir." Qui-gon moved passed him quickly, avoiding the gazes of the med. officer and Irini. The door shut, and Obi- wan was left to wait,and to pray. "  
  
Please read and review this too!!!! 


	5. Katchiko? Attack of the lovely fiend!

Hello, Child_of_the_Dawn here! How did you like the last chapter?? I'd like to give my full list of thank you's now so here it goes:( in no particular order)  
  
1. Kittioto ( Hope you like the new plot)  
  
2. Tiffyangel ( Thanks for asking me to add more, I would not have continued w/o you)  
  
3. Pluto Girl ( Sorry for all the cliffhangers!!! Keep reading!)  
  
4. MarsMoonStar ( I like this story too ^__^)  
  
5. Sailor J-chan ( the song in chapter 1 is from 2 B A Master...I'm sooo embaressed that I remember the words to a pokemon song, but it just fit like that. I really used to like Pokemon in the beginning but Ash and Misty not getting hooked up just turned me off to it...........)  
  
onna- a woman Kachiko- Hr name comes from The Scorpion. Kachiko is the mothe of the Scorpion clan in the book. I thought her name fitting for my new Mazoku.....LOL  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
It didn't take long for everyone to be on their ways. Vegeta, Goku, Picoolo and Setsuna were now flying over the beautiful countyside. Setsuna was in the lead, trying to sense the Mazoku's presence. 'If only mother had lived to teach me to sense them! My abilities are so rusty!' She was getting agitated when she began to get a faint reading. It was so faint that Setsuna could not lock onto it, but the Mazoku must have been up to something. " Anything yet Puu?" Goku called up to her. She shook her head and concentrated again on the signal. Just then a thought struck her. When she had been little and the Dark Lady had attacked, she had felt this same faint enery signal. With a horrible start, Setsuna realized something sinister was awakening...........and it wasen't gonna be weak at all.............  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
" Darkness of the blackest heart, Pain of the tortured minds, Buried in the purest soul, A presence only I control..... DARK REBIRTH!!!" Black flames shot up around the body, creating beautiful robes of crimson and gold. The evil witch cackled as Dark Lady finished her spell. " Welcome my dear servant! It has been a long time since I have felt such a presence as yours!" Dark Lady laughs rebounded off the wall, creating a felling of shear terror in the throne room. " Ah! What should you be known to the wench and her friends as?? Alcionite, Aiku.....any ideas?" Dark Lady inclined her head to the pair. Both took on a thoughtful appearance. " How about something with -momo in it?" Aiku said, her ebony hair moving with her round face. Alcionite smiled. "No.....I prefer a different name. Ah!!! Kachiko will be what she is called. What do you think, is Kachiko appropriate for you. The Witch cackled evily and nodded. "All right then Kachiko. I want you to attack the three men and the wench that approach us as we speak. Take the man with the elvin ears first. I want to add him to my plans." Kachiko smiled sinisterly and dissapeared into the darkness.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hold on! Something is coming from ahead of us!" The group stopped in mid-air and prepared for whatever was coming. Picoolo came closer to Setsuna. " Well....." came a low-purr from nowhere. Setsuna tensed and tried to locate it. "Come on out, Mazoku-scum!!" She shouted to the disembodied voice. A snarl came as her reply. To her right a black vortex opened up as the most beautiful woman Setsuna had every seen appeared. " Why, hello there. You must be Setsuna, daughter of that foul nymph." The woman smiled , her ivory teeth showing in her sneering face. Her face was smooth and covered with a white powder. She had grey-green eyes that sparkled like ancient jewels and hair that was as silver as a unicorn's mane and twice as sparkling. Her robes were blood red and were embroidered with a scene of battle in gold thread. " Who are you, onna?" Vegeta snared at the lovely woman. She smiled at him and dissapeared, only to wind up inches from Vegeta. " Kachiko is my name..you MUST be Prince Vegeta." Suddenly Kachiko lashed out, grabbing Vegeta by the neck and arm. Her pristine face turned to one of pure hatred. " Never be so curt with me Prince or you will find me to be quite a curst maiden." She kissed him and returned to her origional position, leaving an outraged and blushing Vegeta. " Now I am afraid I will have to kill you all." Kachiko launched herself at Picoolo and Setsuna, knocking Picoolo from her path and mercelessly beating at a now falling Setsuna, who had been using some of her energy to fly. Picoolo raced after them, catching Setsuna just as she hit the ground. Both were immoble for a few seconds. Kachiko then sent a blast at Vegeta who was consequently thrown at a mountain. Setsuna meanwhile, managed to transform. " Pluto Cosmic power, MAKE-UP!" soon a battle ready Sailor Pluto stood upon the deserted land along with Picoolo. He smiled at her wearily and they took off towards Kachiko and Vegeta along with Goku. " On no you don't!!" Kachiko sent another waves at them. " Dead Scream!!!!" The two attacks clashed. Pluto pushed out as hard as she could. Picoolo assisted with a sonic boom. Kachiko increased the blast. Aaaakkkkkkk!!!" Pluto was thrown into Picoolo and they both plummeted to the ground again. Goku stepped up to Kachiko. " You'll pay for hurting my friends." " Is that so? Well you are the hero, ne?" She grinned at him, and with a speed as fast as Goku, she was behind him, delivering the first blow. Goku winced, but managed to fight back incredibly well. He was too concerned for his friends to fight at his full power, so Kachiko soon stood above him ready to end his life. He looked up at her, saddness filling his eyes. " Looks like your done for saiya-jin. Ad to think your the son of my Lady's own aquantence. Weakling." Her hand came into position at his face. The energy began to gather in her hand. But Goku simply stared at her, his expression changing as her made a discovery in his mind. It couln't be, but it had to be! " Nee-chan, please don't become my killer." Kachiko's eyes widened in shock, the energy in her hand slowly dissapreared. She stood up, clutching her head and moaning in pain. Goku smiled. " C-ome on, fight it ne-e ch-aan." And with that the hero of Chikyuu passed out cold. Kachiko continued to fight with herself as Alcionite appeared in the sky. " Now now, can't have you losing control Kachiko-chan." He sent a beam of dark energy at Kachiko. The woman became still as her eyes regained a cruel gleam. " Now, let us finish you mission together, my dear." Alcionite stepped beside her and grabbed her waist. He held one of her arms and kissed her neck. She gave a nod and he stepped away. She stepped over a rift in the dirt and proceded to pick Picoolo up and throw him over her sholder. In seconds all that was left were two uncocious Saiya-jin men and a demi-goddess , beaten into defeat.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Sorry for the short chapter, but I told all I wanted in that chapter. Reviews wanted!!!!!! Ch 6 won't be up for a while. I hope you enjoyed it!!!!!  
  
a piece from Princess Heart:  
  
"Were ok Duo, just shaken up a bit." Satissfied at her answer, Duo went back to serching for good parts. He was now singing "Sailor Wars Supreme", to both women's delight. When they found a suitable transport, Relena told her friend she could get there fine on her own and assured her that the others might need her later. Once Heero was strapped in the passenger seat, Relena connected a missing wire (she can't be totally helpless people!) and started the ignition. Unn was right, she did need to sleep................ 


	6. Danger! Helpless warrior

hello again. Sorry that ch 5 was so crapy. I've been busy. Well ,anyway this chapter will be longer and better than ch 5 which is now my least favorite chapter. Have you guessed who Kachiko is?? God I hope so..............still PG, I won't ever let my character get too mature as far as romance goes. I can't write well like that..  
  
Reviews and CONSTRUCTIVE crtisism welcome. As for flamers, I won't just delete your review, I can do much worse. Flaming is cruel and unfair to an author so I have no tolerance for it. Eveyone else, enjoy!!! ^__^* Thank you.  
  
oh, and Yameye, Vegeta already admitted that in one of the episodes. ^__^** lol. Thankz for reading even though ya didn't get the couples.  
  
and Anime Girl, I'm so flattered that I actually inspired someone. I'm reading all your fics now!!!  
  
This chapter brought to you by CotD's ability to be sick on Fridays...X__X*  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Picoolo opened his eyes to a dark ceiling. " Damn.......what hit me.............oh yeah tall, lovely, and phycotic..." He sat up, his head still buzzing as if he had a hangover. He took a look around the small room he was in. Cobwebs were nowhere to be found in the corners or in the crevices of the stonework. The floor was pure, solid marble, dark black and smooth. Someone's laughed floated in behind him. " Who goes there?!" Picoolo growled into the semi-darkness. A figure slowly appeared to him, a woman by the looks. " Well, hello yourself. Rude man aren't you? Oh well, that won't soon be a problem." A face appeared to him. It would have been the face of a lovely woman had the lips not been curled into a sneer or the eyes filled with hate. She laughed, a cold, terrible laught, that echoed in the room. " You! Your the Dark Lady Setsuna mentioned, aren't you?" She smiled at him, a smile that sent a shiver up the warrior's spine. " Dark Lady is not my name. However it does suit me." She pointed at him and muttered something. All Picoolo knew was that he was one minute sitting on the cold marble floor and the next he was inches from the Dark Lady. " Allow me to introduce myself, I am called Hatsumomo. and you must be Picoolo...." She pointed at him again, making him immobile. ' How is she doing this? I've never felt such a power before!' Hatsumomo leaned forward and kissed him. He struggled away and glared at her. " Now now, is my kiss that bad? You'd think you didn't like women at all...." Hatsumomo sneered at him and, with a flick of her wrist sent him flying backwards. He felt the other spell dissapear from his body. So he attacked. However, Kachiko appeared in front of Hatsumomo and he stopped mid-flight. Picoolo expected her to attack, but she didn't. That was when he noticed her eyes. They were....glossy..and.....just like Bulma's! " Bulma-san....is that Bulma-san?!" Hatsumomo smiled cruely at him. She nodded. " Why yes. Alcionite wanted her, you see. So I decided he could have her at the same time I used her for my own purposes. A beautiful little marionette, don't you agree?" That justed ticked Picoolo off. " She's my friend, so hurt her and I'll-" " Don't worry, she won't be harmed. as long as you be a good little boy and do as I say. Otherwise, well let me show you." She pointed again at Bulma. Thunder shot out of her fingertips and struck Bulma. " AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEE!!!!" She screamed, her body convulsing with the power. " STOP IT! Leave her be! I won't attack again!" Hatsumomo stopped and Bulma fell to the floor, exhausted from the strain. She looked at him, tears welling in her eyes. Picoolo clenched his fists. He could fight, but he couldn't let Hatsumomo hurt Bulma either. Goku and Vegeta would never forgive him for it. " Now, lets see how your friends are doing...." Hatsumomo approached a crystal ball and sat before it. A picture soon illuminated the dank room. Goku, Vegeta and Setsuna were just waking up. They were severely hurt. Setsuna had a gash on her forhead and was holding her side. The others were breathing hard. " Damnit!" Vegeta cursed, spitting small amounts of blood out of his mouth. Goku stepped forward and picked up Setsuna. " Are you alright Setsuna?" She nodded weakling and began to cast a healing spell on herself.( It's my story, so she can do that. Nyah ^v^) Suddenly she panicked. " Picoolo!!! Where is he?" Goku looked around in confussion. " Kachiko must have taken him while we all were unconcious. Crap, this is starting to suck....." " STARTING??!!??! First my woman, and now the Namek...What does that space b*^% want with them?" Vegeta said, none too politely. Hatsumomo growled at the image. " Bait. I'm Actorina's only heir. She wants revenge, what else?" The group looked at each other in concern. Steadily, they floated back into the air. Goku dug into a bag at his waist for the sensu beans and they each recovered with one He put the remaining two into the bag and took off towards wherever Picoolo was. " Persistant aren't they?" Hatsumomo waved her hand over the ball and the image faded. " Now I'm going to prepare to make the wench suffer, like her dratted mother made me suffer. And you two will just have to watch..." Crystals snuck up Bulma's kimono, holding her still. " What?? Let me go you..you....cow!!!" Hatsumomo speed up the process, encasing Bulma in the casing completely. Alcionite appeared behind her. " But momo-sama! I can't have her like that!" Hatsumomo waved him aside. " After I kill Setsuna and her friends!!" He stepped away as Hatsumomo turned to Picoolo. " I'll kill your little girlfriend and then you will learn to bow before the real beauty of the Universe!!" The same crystals snaked thier way up Picoolo's legs, encasing him as they had Bulma. He couln't move or speak, but he could see.......and he would soon wish he couln't do that either....  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Goku speed ahead of the group, letting his worries overtake him. Bulma had nearly killed him under the Dark Lady's control, so just thinking about what her real power was like worried him greatly. ' I get the revenge thing, but why after so long? And in such a way? Lets see......she wants revenge, so why not out-and-out kill Setsuna? It's almost like she doesn't really want Setsuna dead....' " Goku!" Vegeta's voice pulled him from his cluttered thoughts and to the horizon. A small, black palace stuck from the side of Mt. Fuji ( ran out of new names...) and two figures stood upon the large threshold. The trio landed before swiftly and took in the man and woman before them. The man had long auburn hair and piercing silver eyes. Two long tendrils covered his light-skinned face an rested upon black armor and leggings. The woman was a different story. She had fair skin upon which laid many dazzling jewels of all sorts of colors and her clothes were a sleeveless top with a half-unbuttoned neckline which connected with a black slitted skirt. Long black hair cascaded down her back. " Well, its about time you all got here....I was getting bored." Vegeta snarrled and stole a glance at Setsuna to see her reaction. It wasen't what he thought. Her normally placid face was now angsty and horrified. She took a few steps forward, eyes in a state of disbelief. " You! The Dark Lady? But you look like....." Setsuna trailed of and simply stared. Goku stepped forward in front if Setsuna. " Where are they? Where are Bulma & Picoolo?! Tell me!" DarK Lady laughed a piercing 'OH-hohoho!' and floated towards Goku. " Close by. But first, I haven't made my intro..... I am Grand Mazoku Hatsumomo. Now......about your 'friends'." Hatsumomo snapped her fingers and two crystals appeared. the first one contained Picoolo, his eyes open in an expresion of anger. The second was Bulma. Her blue eyes held half- shed tears, some of which had already landed on her beautifully decorated kimono. " Bulma! Picoolo! What happened? Are they-" " dead? on no dearie, they're quite alive I assure you. They still have a porpose to me....." Setsuna hissed low at Hatsumomo and came to stand next to Goku. " You want me so Picoolo is obvious as a hostage, but please free Bulma!! She has nothing to do with our business!" Hatsumomo smiled wickedly at them. " But she IS one thing girl. Who would throw away the last Queen of the Saiya-jin race, human though she is. No, she's much better in my hands." Vegeta snarled at this. Setsuna glared at Hatsumomo who took no notice however. " Like I said, they have a use. Remember Kachiko? the Queen was good in that role. She failed to kill you, Goku. It seemed she had you as one of the people closest to her heart. How strong she is.......lets give her another go. And Picoolo will join too." Another of Hatsumomo's evil smiles appeared on her face. She snapped her fingers, making the crystals dissapear from the two figures. Both dropped to the ground and landed on their feet. " You two will pay for your earlier insolence! You will kill your friends with your own hands, and get to watch the whole thing helplessly!" Bulma started to cry as she raised a hand holding an energy ball up to Vegeta. Picoolo launched at Setsuna, his eyes sad. Bulma threw the ball at Vegeta, kicking at him furiously all the while. Picoolo attacked Setsuna ruthlessly, her cries of pain echoing in the hall. " AAACKK!!" With a thud Vegeta was knocked unconcious by Bulma who's tears fell onto his pained face. Setsuna was holding her own, barely. Bulma turned to Goku, her eyes rimmed with tears. She attacked. Goku simply blocked her punches and kicks, smiling to show her he was unhurt. Darting behind Bulma, he aimed a hit at the nap of her neck and struck. She passed out into his arms and he set he down on the floor gently. Setsuna came back- to-back with Goku. " She's ok? Good. Now what about Picoolo?" He bit his lip......and fell to the floor. Alcionite appeared behind Goku's prone form, smiling.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
MUWAHAHAHA!!! Did you like that ciffhanger? Pluto Girl probably had a fit, right Puu? LOL I ended it like that because I have no idea what to put next. Seriously. Writer's Block sux. So I have homework for you all!(face falls as everyone groans) It's not hard! If you have any ideas for me e- mail me at : Plutoprincess20@lycos.com . And if you got a complete chappy you want to add, I will put it up and give you credit. That's right! YOU can add to my story! I'll be writing one like that after I finish a few things that will start with a chappy by me and continue with sent-in chappys. Once again R&R!!!!!  
  
USELESS QUOTE OF THE DAY: " That's impossible Sir., my pots' in Brian's  
  
  
  
pants"- The Breakfast Club 


	7. Loss! Can love prevail?

Hi! I'm soooo busy now, with school and all. Now I also have Kendo practice every Thursday for 1 1/2 hrs after school, too. So I'm sorry ahead of time. I've got inspiration from reading a Harry Potter fanfic so here it goes.Also thanks to pluto girl. Thank you Pluto Girl!!!!!!!!!!!! You rock!!  
  
  
  
  
  
This chapter's plot broguht to you by my loyal reviewer who also is a plot genius!!!!!!!  
  
11/19/02-*cries*. School is sooooo cruel! I'm sorry for posting so sparatically minna-san! Stupid me just began another fic and I have that strange energy that makes you write, and write so I have had little time for NLL.*cries again* soooooo sorry minna-san!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Setsuna gasped and ran for Goku.  
  
" Goku!!!" Alcionite picked up Goku before she could get there and threw  
  
him across the room as he froze in another crystal. Setsuna had had enough.  
  
" Pluto Planet Power, MAKE_UP!!!!!" Within seconds Sailor Pluto stood  
  
ready for battle. Hatsumomo shrieked and transported herself between Pluto  
  
and Alcionite. Picoolo's frozen form appeared beside her.  
  
" Now, now, now. Wouldn't want me to hurt you lover here, would you?"  
  
She threw a sneering look at Setsuna who glared at Hatsumomo with blazing  
  
intensity. Hatsumomo simple gloated.  
  
" Don't you dare hurt him!" Hatsumomo smiled again, her white teeth  
  
making her contrast with the scenery.  
  
" I have a better idea my Lady.....Have him watch his own hands end her  
  
life! He has his own will though you control his movements, but put him  
  
under compleatly!!!!" Alcionite gave the two a devilish grin. His mistress  
  
muttered something in...Plutonian??? Setsuna was taken aback. No...only one  
  
woman could use such magic...but......  
  
" Contendium controcio magiku!!!!!" Picoolo's eyes went white for a  
  
moment and returned with a look that could kill. He smirked at Setsuna to  
  
Hatsumomo's delight.  
  
" This should be good." Hatsumomo said silkily, touching Picoolo's face  
  
with the back of her hand. Setsuna charged at her, having enough of her  
  
attitude. A fist hit her in the stomach. Coughing up blood, she turned her eyes  
  
on her attacker. It was Picoolo, his face set as it had been in the days he had  
  
been known as Picoolo Daimo, or King Picoolo the evil. Setsuna cried out to  
  
him. " Picoolo-chan! Stop this, please!! It's me, Puu-chan!! Oh, don't you  
  
remember me at a--" He lunged for her again, striking her cheast. she let out a  
  
painful cry as she was thrown into the air.  
  
" Auuuuggggggggggggg................" Setsuna grabbed her bleeding side and  
  
gave a quick scan for allies. Goku was frozen, Bulma lay face down on the  
  
marble, the others were most likely on a wild goose chase, and Vegeta lay  
  
motionless agenst the wall. No help. No way out. And no way to fight the  
  
man she loved. Definitly a lose-lose situation.  
  
" Hatsu-mo-mo........how can you do this.....you must be Plutonian...do  
  
you...not..recognize your h-i-m--e?" Hatsumomo's face fell into a soft look  
  
for a minute but was instantly swept away.  
  
" Set mi daurucha Odula" Soft words flowed from her mouth in that  
  
instant. Pluto's eyes widened.  
  
'Setsuna, my.......' her thoughts trailed off. No!! Picoolo grabbed her by the  
  
wrists as she stood speachless, throwing her into the north wall. Pluto  
  
coughed up more blood and clutched her side. She could not fight back at all  
  
now. 'Here I die....at your hands at least my dear..." Picoolo closed in on her,  
  
unaware of who he was attacking. Tears fell down her face in rivers,  
  
bitterness in each one. She failed Neo-Queen Serenity...she would never see  
  
her dear monarch again.....Chibi-usa too. Poor Princess Usagi....Picoolo was  
  
now inches from her face. He had no idea what he was about to do and  
  
would only wake to find her blood soaking his hands. Hatsumomo turned  
  
away as Alcionite wispered to her.  
  
" Come! You will finish this when the wench is finally dead." He  
  
kissed her on the mouth and grinned at Setsuna. Hatsumomo's eyes were  
  
blank. Setsuna cried out to her in Plutonian.  
  
" figtar lo Dargunes, Mathar!!!" Hatsumomo regained herself and  
  
dissapeared with another of her wicked smiles playing on her face. Now  
  
Pluto was left alone save for her attacker. His hand shot up and a ki blast was  
  
created.  
  
" I love you." Her simple statement fell softly on his ears. His eyes regained  
  
thier kind look as the blast hit Setsuna. Picoolo saw his meeting with  
  
Setsuna, her laughing when she meet Icarus, he remembered her smile, and  
  
her kiss.  
  
" Puu-chan!" He looked for her, but her body was nowhere to be found. In  
  
his eyes he had failed her, his hands had ened her life! He fell to the ground,  
  
sobbing. He had never cried before in his life and it amazed him how much it  
  
hurt. He sat there for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
" Picoolo, are you alright?" A voice called from behind. Picoolo blinked.  
  
but that was ....Goku? He turned around, hiding his emotions as he faced his  
  
friend. Goku was cut up but he looked perfectly cheerful.  
  
" when did you? The crsytal?" Goku gave a weak smile.  
  
" It just suddenly released me, but where's Setsuna, and what the devil  
  
happened to you?" Picoolo turned away at the mention of Setsuna. But Goku,  
  
being Goku, somehow knew what happened.  
  
" How....can she be dead?! But who could have-" He cut himself off and  
  
his eyes grew wide.  
  
" That momo-chick made you do it.....didn't she...." Picoolo's eyes began to  
  
water, his sholders drooped and his hands curled up into fists. Vegeta, who  
  
had finally woken up, limped over to Goku with Bulma in his arms.  
  
" dead did you say......" He looked sadly at his feet. He wouldn't say it, but  
  
he had counted Setsuna as a friend. Bulma's eyes began to water and she  
  
sniffed.  
  
" But who di-" BOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!! An explosion sent them to the  
  
ground. Coughing, the all resumed to stand. As the smoke cleared, a figure  
  
came out. Picoolo's heart leaped into his throat. It was Setsuna, bloodied up a  
  
bit and panting, but in good spirits none the less.  
  
" Hello guys...miss me?"  
  
0999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999  
  
did you like that?  
  
Its taken me so long to finish this. Midterms should be outlawed. We have them in about two weeks here at Valhalla and Spanish, Bio, and Math are not looking good. Well, math is easier since its Geometry, and I did pretty well on the last test, but all the same i'm stressed. I also have a project on a S. American country ( a planned vacation) and a biography of a city (I'm doing Tokyo). UGH!!! Why do teachers do this???  
  
Anyway, thanx to all my loyal and new reviewers, your so nice to me! Thanks for bing so patient! I can't think who, but one of you told me to space out my story. So now everthing will be doublespaced for easy viewing.  
  
And finally, I've got a new story!!!! I have had it in my poor brain for a while about a girl named Honou Messenger (name derived from a Sailor Moon Musical song^_^) who seems to be a wandering wayfarer living 500 years after Voldermort destroys Hogwarts. I know, sad and depressing at first but it will get interesting. *sigh* and I still have Legacy of Shadows to consider. Oh well, here's a piece of "Remeber", part one of three:  
  
'"Oyuretihsa os evil." The remaining color drained out of his face. He was dead. As flames licked the rich tapestries, a woman screamed......and was silenced.................................................................... ............................................................................ .......... 500 years later...Blackness enveloped the road in the late hours'  
  
hehe. That will be up in about a year, sorry. But it'll be awsome when I gt it done!!!!  
  
-CotD a.k.a. the very stressed-blonde-who-has-too-much- homework-and-a-'piss-me-off-week' 


	8. Happy! Or so we think

O__O so sorry! I did it though! My Tokyo project is DOONNNNEEE!!!! *gasp* well now I feel better. At least for now. Next week the S American country is due..X__X. crappies.  
  
I hoped everyone enjoyed the last chapter,it took me a while to do. I'm so glad Christmas is almost here, I need two weeks. But hey, only three more weeks until then so what the hay.  
  
This chapter might not end up being that long since I want to get you it a soon as possible and due to the fact that typing hurts my poor fingers after 10 pages of typing report pieces. enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
. This chappie idea is a continuation of Pluto Girl's idea. Thankx  
  
MESSAGES TO REVIEWERS AT THE BOTTOM!!!  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Setsuna!" Picoolo quickly got up from his kneeling position and ran to  
  
Setsuna's side. He swooped her up in one fluid movement and walked her  
  
steadily back to the group. Vegeta spoke first.  
  
" Well, good to see you can't be killed so easily as I thought onna." She  
  
managed a weak smile and a wink. Setsuna uttered a small laugh, a bit higher  
  
than her laugh usually was but a laugh none the less.  
  
" That was quite a scare you gave us. Picoolo said something about being  
  
controlled and you getting killed. What happened?" Setsuna diverted her eyes  
  
from them.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it. Lets just say Hatsumomo had other plans......"  
  
She shivered and Picoolo wrapped his cloak around her. Goku, rubbing his  
  
head, nodded to her and rose into the smokey air.  
  
" C'mon guys! I bet Chi-chi's ok now and I'll bet dinner Trunks  
  
is waiting for Bulma." Thankful, everyone followed the energetic super-  
  
Saiya-jin to the Son home as well as relative safety. Picoolo keep shooting  
  
worried glances at Setsuna. Soon she caught his eye.  
  
" I'm fine Picoolo-chan, I swear I am." She shook her head with a small  
  
chuckle. Something abou her bothered Picoolo.  
  
'I bet she's more exhausted than she's letting on.' He shook away his  
  
thoughts and concerntrated on going home. He smirked. How funny that the  
  
home of his-enemy-turned-friend was now his consideration of home. Thank  
  
you Gohan.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"holy crap. What you get hit by? A meteor?" Krillin's eyes nearly popped  
  
out of his head when they re-enrered the house. Goku smiled at him.  
  
" No, we just got hit by Hurricane Momo." Several people slapped their  
  
forheads. Vegeta, carrying Bulma, laid her down on the couch. He began to  
  
fuss over her in a very not-Vegeta fashion, but his worry overpowered his  
  
pride and he really didn't give a damn about anything else. Setsuna almost  
  
tripped going to the other couch even with Picoolo aiding her. While Goku  
  
explained the story of "Hurricane Momo", Chi-chi began to cook.  
  
" you people! Getting in trouble is your fortay, I swear it!" she said,  
  
handing a carrot for Gohan to put in the soup. Trunks, who had run down  
  
the stairs in 2 seconds, now sat next to Setsuna, staring at his mother.  
  
"Mom! Oh man, will she be ok Otausan?" Vegeta grunted and glared at  
  
his son as if saying " ask again and die". The teen gulped and was silent.  
  
" Setsuna-chan. What happened to Hatsumomo and Alcionite? Please  
  
tell me love." Picoolo whispered to her on the other couch. Her eyes averted  
  
once more and she remained silent.  
  
"Puu-chan! you must tell me." His voice was full of worry this time so  
  
Setsuna put her hand on his, yet she shook her head. Picoolo was getting  
  
agitated as his worry mounted.  
  
" Listen, you look like you've been to Hell and back! I want to-" She  
  
turned to him, angry.  
  
" I'm not telling you alright! What I went through was too much as it was,  
  
I don't want to speak about it at all! Why can't you get that?" He, startled,  
  
let go of her hand as she stood up. In one graceful motion she was out of the  
  
room and up the stairs to her bedroom. Picoolo just sat there in shock.  
  
Setsuna never acted like this. She was never truely angry with her friends  
  
and was not one to avoid confrontation. Something was haunting her badly.  
  
But what happened? He was dying to know, but Setsuna was acting so  
  
indifferent to him that he couln't get much closer. Poor  
  
Setsuna.......................................  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Like I said, short. But hey I coudn't put anymore anyway.  
  
It's Saturday. I got up at 6:00am to take a practice ACT test at my school. I know, I'm crazy. I wasen't even gonna update today since my only sleep was a few hours and what naps I managed in between tests. But then I got out my penut butter and put some on a spoon. So thats what I ate while i was typing: pure crema de cachucate (penut butter). ICK, Spanish insert. i've been doing that a lot lately.  
  
Great news! 2 more weeks till vacation! I plan to get at least 2 updates done and I will be finishing up Princess Heart for those who care to read GW. I want to get REMEMBER's first chapter with Prolouge up, but I doubt I will.  
  
Kaiser Ryouga II- Your right, you don't see a Setsuna/Picoolo fic that often, do you? Well thats what I wanna help change.  
  
Pluto Girl- Thank you! *hugs her*. I think the last chapter was good too. ^__^  
  
Kittioto- Yeah. We all resent Puu being forced to guard the Time Gates. I hope the spacing on this chapter helps you.  
  
bye for now,  
  
Child_of_the_Dawn 


	9. Betrayal! Is this the end?

Hi minna-san!  
  
Break is here and I'm ready to deliver more NLL! I'm also laying out a back- story for REMEMBER. I realized I need to explain a lot more than I thought I needed.  
  
Well, anyway, here's our next chapter! Enjoy!!!  
  
**********************************************************  
  
That night not a person could stay awake very long. Goku and Chi-  
  
chi went to bed first. Soon all of his friends followed suit. So by ten  
  
Krillin and Gohan's snores filled his room, Yamcha snoozed on the  
  
floor, Tien and Cho-zu were back-to-back on one couch, while Picoolo  
  
slept on the other one. Even Setsuna fell asleep on the windowsill. The  
  
night wore on until the grandfather clock struck midnight. An eye  
  
opened at the tone, It's iris full of malice. Next the other eye opened.  
  
A smile appeared on the feminine face. She gently set both feet on the  
  
floor and tiptoed her way towards the sleeping Namek, her footfalls so  
  
light that not even his keen hearing could detect movement. She set  
  
herself down besides him, her hand cupping his chin.  
  
" You sleep so deeply tonight. So much like him......" The woman  
  
sighed and looked out the window. Suddenly she leaped up, teeth held  
  
tightly together and eyes aflame. That wench!  
  
" Everthing. Friends. Home. Acceptance for what she was. Love  
  
unbridled! Everything that was and never will be mine!" Her voice,  
  
once smooth, now spat out her words. But her temper swiftly cooled as  
  
she surveyed herself.  
  
" But soon I will rip the crystal from her heart! Once he falls into  
  
my trap, I will have the ability to make the pure girl's heart tainted and  
  
then-!" She trailed off, as if she didn't want to give away her plans to  
  
the dark home. She sat on the poof by the window and smiled. Oh yes.  
  
Tomorrow would be the day! All her plots would soon be complete and  
  
she would be the greatest in the planes of exhistance!  
  
".....And my revenge on that damn god will be complete!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The Son home was busy that day. Chi-chi had woken up at the crack  
  
of dawn to get breakfast ready. What she prepared looked to feed an  
  
army. Of course, trying to feed 3 Saiya-jins, an unusually hungry  
  
Namek, 4 Human and a Plutonian was by no means an easy task! Chi-  
  
chi, done cleaning the dishes, looked around for Setsuna.  
  
"Krillin, where did Setsuna go? And...Picoolo's gone too." Krillin  
  
looked up.  
  
" Dunno Chi-chi-san. I think the headed towards South city  
  
though."(*eerie music*LOL) Shrugging, she went into the living room  
  
where the others were. A few miles away Setsuna sat on a large rock,  
  
leaning back into Picoolo. It was warm out and the sun shone on the  
  
couple. They had landed at the Kitano shrine, just North of South city.  
  
Setsuna got up, pulling a sleepy Namek with her. The roses sparkled as  
  
they walled through them. She stopped, smiling, and turned to him.  
  
" What did you love before me?" He started, but hugged her and  
  
answered. " Something I regret caring about. Set-" He stopped as she kissed  
  
him. Failing to speak at her new forward behavior, he returned the kiss  
  
tenfold, so by the time they stopped both were in need of air. both  
  
smiled at each other, Picoolo somewhat akwardly since he rarely ever  
  
did such as thing. He hugged her, letting her head fall on his sholder.  
  
Cold eyes stared into the cave behind him, malicious in every way. A  
  
scream erupted from the cave.  
  
" The trap is sprung." Setsuna let go of Picoolo, letting him see the  
  
look in her eyes.  
  
" What the devil?" But he failed in his next sentece as a woman  
  
pounced on him. He was about to hit her when he saw her face. It was  
  
Setsuna. Her eyes were red and angry, tears spilled down her face.  
  
" I-I didn't-want to believe her! But you don't care about me! You r-  
  
regret loving me?!" Picoolo only stared at her, mouth open. He chanced  
  
a look at the other Setsuna, but she was gone. Hatsumomo stood there  
  
instead.  
  
" See dearie, he can never love you properly. You should stick with  
  
the man you saw at Serenity's ball. a man unheld by pride...... unlike  
  
this man, so like your father." Her face grew dark. Picoolo cursed  
  
himself.  
  
" A trick! Damn my stupidity!" Setsuna began her assault on him.  
  
Her eyes showed betrayal in every fleck.  
  
" No Setsuna! She tricked you! Ho could you believe I'd love anyone  
  
but you?!?" Setsuna however, didn't listen, and with a kick to the  
  
stomach, felled him. She then stood by Hatsumomo.  
  
" I believe her more than you Picoolo!" His heared froze. How could  
  
she not believe him?  
  
" But Hatsumomo! She's the enemy! What kindness has she ever  
  
done for you?" Setsuna bit her lip.  
  
" This woman? she gave me life of cource! This is my mother  
  
Picoolo." his eyes grew wide at this. But Setsuna's mother had died  
  
when dhe fought to defend Setsuna and her father, Chronos!  
  
" But she-"  
  
" died? on no...mother survived. Because the darkness of the real  
  
Hatsumomo saved her. You see, both Momo and mother were caged  
  
women. And both found comfort in Dark Nautica, the essence of all  
  
evil!" Tears still brimmed her eyes. Setsuna's glare targeted Picoolo so  
  
intensely that what happened next caught her compleatly offguard.  
  
Hatsumomo's hand shot into her back and out again, clutching a  
  
crystal. Setsuna whirled around, all wile screaming in pain.  
  
" You forgot one part child. Both are my slaves. Thank you for being  
  
such a good puppet and" She firgered the clean,dark jewel," for your  
  
Pluto crystal!" One kick sent Setsuna flying into Picoolo's arms. She  
  
had not an ounce of blood on her, nore was there a wound, but she  
  
screamed in pain once more.  
  
" Puu-chan! Oh Kami be alright!!! Talk to me Puu! Please!" Her  
  
eyes opened wearily to him.  
  
" Without my crystal I cannot transform or even live much longer. I  
  
I am so sorry. I-thought y-you be-tra-yed me." Her mouth went slack.  
  
" No! You were fooled by that-Nautica being! Please don't die!" She  
  
smiled.  
  
" I'm sorry.....ai-ai-shite-ruyo (I love you) Goodbye." And with that  
  
her skin lost it's youthful palor and dark red eyes closed on the world.  
  
Back at the Son home, all felt her death, but none more than Picoolo.  
  
" Setsunaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!" 


	10. Help! A cry from a mother

Listening to Yugioh's new song thats gunna be on a CD right now. Yummy...Well I'll begin the next the chappie now! Happy Christmas Everyone! And a Happy New Year! Thanks to all of my dear reviewers! I love you guys.  
  
I have decided to start an author/story highlight before every chapter so you'll have a good story, besides mine, to read. This chapter is:  
  
"When We've Been There Ten Thousand Years" By Sirabella!!!!  
  
This is a Harry Potter fic featuring Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, and Harry! It is a wonderful story with a bit of mystery and a AD/MM romance all the way through. You have gotta read this one!  
  
P.S.: I'll try to get this to you all soon, but I'm so sick right now I might end up back in bed.....sorry for any delay in advance.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Picoolo shook all over. Setsuna was gone, really gone. Her now  
  
pale face had no hint of the woman she had been, her eyes no longer  
  
sparkling.  
  
"Setsuna! No........not..you." Every syllable proved his pain, his voice  
  
higher than normal. Not that his frantic words had any effect. Finally,  
  
he gently set her down and stood up. Whispering a farewell, her turned  
  
to Hatsumomo with a new fire in his eyes (god, what a cliche).  
  
" She was your daughter Actorina! I know you can hear me  
  
woman!" Hatsumomo flinched, trembling with rage.  
  
" She was nothing. I wanted her to be free, but she ignored me and  
  
became a scout. Foolish man! I am now the most powerful being in the  
  
Cosmos!" She sent up a wicked, insaine laugh. Her malicious voice cut  
  
short when both felt new presences. Picoolo strained his senses to figure  
  
out who was coming. What he felt was awsome. It was Goku, and man  
  
was he pissed. Soon Vegeta's Ki became apparent, as well as the other  
  
warriors, including Gohan. Each of them was becoming steadily angrier  
  
at Setsuna's Ki disappearing from the mortal plain.  
  
"Picoolo-san!" Gohan dried out, looking worriedly around for  
  
Setsuna. The young man's eyes became wide when he saw the body.  
  
" Hatsumomo! you B%*#$!!!!" Chi-chi, flying on Nimbus, didn't  
  
even hit Gohan for this, she too looked devastated. Finally all of them  
  
landed between Hatsumomo and Picoolo. Goku took a look at Setsuna's  
  
body, then turned to Hatsumomo.  
  
" I don't know why you killed her, but you will die for it." Picoolo  
  
took in a sharp breath. Goku hadn't acted ready to kill since Furezzer  
  
killed Krillin on Namek. Hatsumomo, powerful as she claimed to be,  
  
was no going to survive, Picoolo and Goku would make sure of that.  
  
Both men attacked simultaniously.  
  
"Oh, like THAT will work!" shouted Hatsumomo, raising the  
  
crystal. A blast issued from it that blew both back to Earth, screaming.  
  
Everyone else attacked, save Chi-chi, as the two fell. They too were  
  
tossed back to the ground.  
  
" Aw look.....none of you have the strength left. And that was my  
  
first attack!" She giggled insainly. But one person got up.  
  
" P-Picoolo? Don't...you'll...ju..st get..killed." Gohan attempted to  
  
say, but he passed out. Meanwhile the others struggled to get back up.  
  
Picoolo put a hand out, shaking his head.  
  
" No. This is my fight kiddo." He tuned back to Hatsumomo.  
  
Her eyes, so like Setsuna's, looked at him with amazment. And then, she  
  
smiled. It wasen't the evil sneer, but a true smile.  
  
" So, your not like him......" He turned his head.  
  
" Like who?"  
  
" Like my husband, like Chronos." He gasped. Hatsumomo seemed  
  
to have been held in check while Actorina shone through. A mist  
  
enveloped the two, separating them from the others.  
  
" I. I have little time before..it-Nau-ti-ca...takes me-look!" Her  
  
delicate fingers, still holding Setsuna's crystal, directed him to an orb.  
  
It shone and pulled Picoolo towards it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He was standing near a palace. It was night and the stars sparkled  
  
brightly. Two men, one young inappearance, the other very old sat on a dais  
  
in the garden's center. The elder spoke first.  
  
" You have greatly honored us, Chronos. I concent to give my daughter to  
  
you in marriage. Her great power shold help you in your rule of time."  
  
Chronos smiled.  
  
" Thank you Elder Nymph. May I see my Actorina?" The old nymph  
  
nodded and called out in what must have been Plutonian. They looked to  
  
the palace, and the most beautiful woman any being has evey laid eyes on  
  
appeared. Picoolo knew it was Actorina as she had been in youth. But he  
  
noticed she looked rather melancholy.  
  
"I come to thee Great One." Her voice rang out sweetly. Chronos took  
  
her small hand in his large one and swore to her.  
  
" I will honor thee as my wife, my Queen." He spoke solemly. As if  
  
following some sort of protocal,Actorina answered.  
  
" I will honor thee as my husband, my King." The scene swirled around  
  
the pair, leaving the palace for another scene. This time both people were  
  
angry, yelling at one another.  
  
" Damnit Actorina! She MUST take this duty! It is expected of her!"  
  
Chronos barred his teeth at his wife.  
  
" Nympths don't do such duties! She must be free of this obligation! Her  
  
powers-" Actorina pleaded with him. He stepped closer to her.  
  
" No! i told her to seal that crystal! She cannot use it, just as you will now  
  
forgo it!" Actorina looked hurt and shocked.  
  
" You did WHAT??? And me? Give up my powers of State? I said I would  
  
honor you! Not be your whore!" Chronos slapped her in the face. She fell  
  
with a whimper to the ground.  
  
" Obey me Actorina. I-" The room shook as a dazed captain entered.  
  
" Hatsumomo, she's here milord." He seemed possitively shocked.  
  
Chronos blinked.  
  
" I told her I will not wed her simply because she has a child by me!"  
  
The queen's eyes filled with tears. He had had an affair.....  
  
" But sire, she is joined with Dark Nautica, she is attacking!" Both King  
  
and Queen's eyes bulged.  
  
" I will just kill the slut then." Chronos left the room. And so did Actorina.  
  
Another room became apparent. A Dark form sat on a throne, Actorina  
  
kneeling before it, Hatsumomo beside her.  
  
" I swear" Dark Nautica looked pleased.  
  
" Then~we~shall~DESTROY that damned god and Setsuna will be  
  
'Free'". The women smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Picoolo understood now. Nautica had tricked the Queen into  
  
helping it, and all to get Setsua's crystal. He reached for Actorina.  
  
" Come with me!" She gasped.  
  
" Can you activate her crystal? Then I could separate from this  
  
horrid monster." She handed the crystal to him. He thought of  
  
Setsuna, her face, her kiss, her life, and the crystal glowed. Picoolo  
  
put it in fron tof Actorina. She screamed in pain as her old form  
  
shot away from Hatsumomo/Nautica. The mist parted, yet the sky  
  
became dark. Picoolo, holding up Actorina by her arm, saw Goku  
  
and the others were pale. their lives were draining away due to the dark  
  
powers attacking them from inside. Gohan was crying out in pain.  
  
" Gohan!" He made for him but he was stopped by Actorina.  
  
" No. Destroy her to save them!!!!" He nodded. Actorina got her  
  
footing and stood by him. Before them was Dark Nautica, the essense of  
  
all evil.  
  
" Time to die you piece of shit."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Oh man I am evil, but at least it's a new chapter! Ok reviewers, here's your responses!!!  
  
saturnmkch12- You've never seen a SM/P fic? Well, now ya have LOL. They ARE such a good couple!  
  
Pluto Girl- Thank you and hope you had a Happy Christmas too!  
  
Anime Girl- * pats her* Don't worry, I had to do that. I'll make a happy ending for you ok dearie? * smiles* I wouldn't do this for good anyway.  
  
Oh, and Anime girl, how do I turn off whatever blocks annonomous readers? I wanna undo it but I forgot how.  
  
  
  
Well, bye for today. I think a Bowl Ramen sounds good for a sickday lunch. Spicy! love ya all. bye!!!! ~~~CotD 


	11. Return? Deadly gifts from two souls!

OHAYO! Hope the last cliffhanger didn't kill anyone. *smiles* Hope no one is sensative to cursing, "shit" just seemed appropriate for someone who just lost the love of their life to say to the murderer. ^__^.  
  
I'm not sick anymore! YAY! So this chapter shouldn't take too long!  
  
The story/author if this chapter is......................................:  
  
"Midnight Blue" by Kaitr!!!!!  
  
This is a Slayers fic (the anime, not the show "Buffy" just so ya know) centering around Lina Inverse and Gourry Gabriev. A WARNING: major spoilers for NEXT, so watch it, especially "Plantom City" before reading. A lovely story that is perfect for Lina/Gourry fans.  
  
One more thing, 'kekekeke' is a laugh I saw in another fic. Just makes them seem evil to me. oh well '.....' thinking "....." talking Ok then, my rambleings are over....................................................................now.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Nautica seemed angered at the loss of Actorina and her power, but  
  
that didn't stop it from being snide when it spoke.  
  
" kekekeke...On the contrary, YOU will die today Namek!  
  
kekekeke!" Picoolo covered his ears in mock pain.  
  
" Damn. Even your laugh is screwed up!" Actorina gulped at this.  
  
" Don't provoke it! Kill it! We have to save Miss Hatsumomo too!"  
  
He gave her a disgusted look.  
  
" That er...woman..tried to seduce me and killed your child!"  
  
Nautica smiled grusomely and threw back it's........'head' (I don't think  
  
it has a head.), letting out a fierce cry.  
  
" Did you learn nothing? Nautica holds Momo in bondage too!"  
  
With a snort, Picoolo settled back into a fighting position. That thing  
  
would pay, now that the lives of his 'family' were on the line too.  
  
Nautica launched itself at them, throwing Actorina into a cliff face.  
  
She must have been already exhausted, for she did not get back up.  
  
So only Picoolo was left.  
  
" Pitiful. You will not even offer me a challenge without the numph's  
  
support." Picoolo sneered at Nautica at this.  
  
" Love and Grief are better weapons than any Nymph can offer, you  
  
foul thing." It laughed again, pissing Picoolo off the deep end. With a  
  
cry worse than any demon could release ( yes, including IY.) he swung  
  
around, stiriking Nautica in the back with a Ki blast like iron. It gave a  
  
loud wail that chilled his bones to the marrow. but he kept going. He  
  
had nothing to live for except what he was about to lose, his surrogant  
  
family. It was the last thing he had a reason to protect, love was already  
  
gone for good. They fought on and on, The Nymph Queen watching  
  
wordlessly. Then she smiled sadly a spoke.  
  
" What a princely love my child caught. Oh my good little girl." Her  
  
gaze went to Setsuna's broken body. The heartcrystal that had been her  
  
core still had a bit of power left in the woman could help a recovery.  
  
But with a reaslization, Actorina knew Picoolo would not get the jewel  
  
back in time. In seconds she made up her mind.  
  
' Momo-san!' The thoughts went out to the woman within Nautica.  
  
' Ac-torina? Help me! Oh god I'm so frightened!' Her mind-voice was  
  
indeed frantic.  
  
' Are you frightened of death? If no, then I have a plan' Nautica took  
  
a swip at Picoolo, so it was a few moments before the answer came.  
  
' Death would be a release! What plan?'  
  
' A plan to restore Setsuna to Picoolo, a plan to kill Nautica.'  
  
Hatsumomo gave out an excited feeling, throwing Nautica a bit off  
  
balance.  
  
' Ok....lets do this then.' Actorina nodded. While the two began the  
  
plan of Actorina's, Picoolo was being beaten-up without mercy.  
  
" Foolish being. I cannot be destroyed by anyone! Kekekekekekeke  
  
kekekek-----" Almost if choking, Nautica sputtered and tossed its head  
  
back, coughing. A glow arose from behind it. It was Actorina. She was  
  
calmly reciting some sort of spell:  
  
" Life, bringer of joy and breath, Release me now in sweetest death. But let not my life lay waste Like air taken in an angry haste. Let not my only friend suffer either In a dirty cage so dank an dire.  
  
So use our hearts blood for a reason: That childs young love will last through the season!"  
  
Once done, the glow left Actorina, who slumped to the ground, dead.  
  
" Actorina.....?" He had no time to wonder though, for another glow,  
  
this on inside Nautica iteself. A woman's, no Hatsumomo's figure was  
  
seen in the heart of the creature. She uttered the same words as  
  
Actorina had, and she too glowed for a moment and fell down dead.  
  
The lights gathered over Setsuna's body are lowered into her.  
  
" That power....it stopped the gang's deaths..." Over where his  
  
friends were, the dark power had lifted, leaving the merely knocked  
  
out," And....Setsuna's body is......returning color?" He ran over to  
  
her, first seeing that Nautica was wrapped up in it's own pain.  
  
" Setsuna!" He shook her a bit, and her eyes fluttered open.  
  
" Pic-oo-lo? Oh thank The gods!" Her arms wrapped around  
  
his neck. Before he knew it he was kssing her long and hard. It  
  
was what others called a piece of heaven. Finally, needing air,  
  
they let go.  
  
" Your mother..is." Setsuna put a finger to his lips. Somehow,  
  
she knew.  
  
" We've got a job to do dear." He lifted her up. A growl  
  
accompanied his glare at Nautica.  
  
" I can defeat it, only if....if your love is enough." She  
  
chanted her staff to her side. The crystal Hatsumomo had  
  
taken from her ripped from Nautica, causing another  
  
horrible cry. It landed on her hands.  
  
" Hold the staff with me." And so he did, standing behind  
  
her and putting his arms forward. The wind blew as the lovers  
  
powered up.  
  
" DIEEEEE!!!!" Together, the power began to form and  
  
envelope Nautica. It dissintegrated like a burnt marshmellow.  
  
(Can you tell I'm hungry?)  
  
" Damn you Actorina! Damn you Hatsumomo! Damn you....  
  
Setsuna! I-HATE YOU ALL!" Goku, who had woken up, saw  
  
His friends enveloped in the same light, determind.  
  
" Way......to beat it.....nice." He passed out again.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
That was it. Only one short chapter left for ya! Thanks to all of you for reading.  
  
Did " Damn you Actorina! Damn you Hatsumomo! Damn you....  
  
Setsuna!" sound familiar. It should to people who have played Legend of Zelda : Ocarina of Time. It was an inspired thing from the end where Ganondorf says: " Curse you Sages! Curse you Zelda.......Curse you Link!" I just suddenly thought of that so I put it in.  
  
Bye all. 


	12. Epilogue? Will sappyness ensue?

Hello all. It's Sunday night and I'm ready to finish this thing.  
  
The author/story of the chapter is:  
  
" Filia's cup of Tea." author..I can't remember.  
  
Filia/Xellos fic. EXTREAMLY funny. Includes little/reborn Valgaav and lots of mentionings of tea. Quite worth the time to read it.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
The air was light and cool in the valley. Clouds floated lazily  
  
in the ocean-like sky. The Son home fit in with the scenery that  
  
day. Outside, a large group of people were talking merilly about  
  
the new peace. Two sat apart, a woman holding two ornate gold  
  
keys and a man looking up to the sky. Both seemed lost in thier  
  
own thoughts and were undisturbed by thier friends. Suddenly  
  
the woman sat bolt upright.  
  
" I get it now!" All the commotion stopped. Son Goku turned  
  
his head a notch to take in his friend.  
  
" What do you get now, Setsuna-san?" Setsuna smiled at him.  
  
" My Queen, Neo-Serenity, gave me two keys before I left the  
  
River of Time Gate. She said the two keys were for the TWO of  
  
us." Whatever Setsuna was getting at dawned on all of them.  
  
"...Picoolo-sama......." said Gohan, looking downcast. The  
  
Namek in question gave a sigh full of a strange sadness.  
  
" She meant for me to return with Setsuna.....I see"  
  
Setsuna got up when the communicator on her wrist began to  
  
beep. A female voice came through.  
  
" Pluto-chan! Are you there? This is Sailor Neptune."  
  
" Pluto here. Nice to hear from you Neptune. Where have you  
  
been?" Neptune took a while to answer.  
  
" Sitting here attempting to get a hold of you. My mirror showed  
  
me the ancient beast Nautica, and your communicator wasen't  
  
able to respond."  
  
" Probably due to all the dark-matter." Neptune sighed, then  
  
continued.  
  
" You and whoever Serenity said was coming with you better say  
  
your goodbyes. We need you back here. Time is restless for some  
  
reason. Sailor Senshi Neptune out!" The beeping died away, leaving  
  
only silence. Picoolo hugged Gohan, then acnowledged his other  
  
companions. Setsuna hugged Chi-chi and Bulma then handed Picoolo  
  
the other key.  
  
" Time, mother ultimate, hear my words! Open the portal  
  
for this daughter imortal!" Thick black clouds swirled around in the  
  
cerulean sky and opened in the center for Setsuna. She and Picoolo  
  
were lifted off the ground, drawing farther away from the others.  
  
" Picoolo-sama.....DAI SUKI!!!" Gohan cried out, holding now  
  
onto Videl, who's mouth hung open in shock. Picoolo smiled  
  
back.....and the was gone. Gohan bit his lip. Goku was looking  
  
at the place they dissapeared in wonder. Soon each began to retreat  
  
back into the house. Gohan stood with his father and girlfriend for a  
  
moment. The a heavenly voice was heared.  
  
" Here, so both Setsuna and Picoolo will have company." A pink and  
  
gold key floated down to land in Gohan's hand.  
  
"The words are:  
  
Key of Time and the sacred vow Let me through, for I know how! Goodbye."  
  
The young half Saiya-jin smiled at the disembodied voice of Queen  
  
Serenity.  
  
" Thanks M'lady."  
  
************************************************************  
  
Fin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !  
  
Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!! Guess what Rarenu? Rarenu: *sigh* What? CotD: I ACTUALLY finished a fic! Rarenu: X__X CotD: Rarenu?!! you ok? ^__^ She's in shock...........oh well I have enjoyed writing this a lot. A final thanx to TiffyAngel for suggesting that I continue. @Pluto Girl and Anime Girl: You guys are great! I hope to see your names again in my other stories! Plz R & R my other stuff, I think you'll like what you read. @ anyone who happens to read: Hope you enjoyed this odd little romance, you might just see more of it someday. For now: on to the next story! the prologue for REMEMBER (part I of III)! HP is cool........  
  
Your ecentric authoress,  
  
Child_of_the_Dawn 


	13. Extras

DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ or Vegeta's muffin obsession. The muffin thing as well as Pixie belong to PixieWhiteFeather!  
Outakes from my fics:  
  
No Longer Lonely!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Goku: "Oh, hey Setsuna-san! Have a good sleep?" *wink*  
  
Setsuna: Why you @$%$^^!!!  
  
Karuri(me): cut!! What happened to you?  
  
Setsuna: Nothing! I just got some coaching from Vegeta!  
  
Vegeta: ^__^  
  
Karuri: Somebody shoot me.......  
  
***  
  
A small foot wearing a black high heel tapped itself on the smooth black marble flooring. The woman attached to that foot scoffed at the image of the wonderous beauty in the holo-player before her.  
  
Dark Lady: " Blush at his affections now, wench. You-" *CRACK!!! Her shoes break.*  
  
Dark Lady: eeeek!*smack!*  
  
Karuri: WHO TOOK THE GLASS SLIPPERS FROM THE CINDERELLA SET?!?!?!?!  
  
***  
  
Dark Lady:" He reminds me if a Saiya-jin I once met. A warrior named Bardock. Who was his mate again? Oh yes, Seripa. Well, anyway, perhaps he could be brought over to our side if he is Bardock's son. Try to get him on out side, if not then kill him along with his woman."  
  
Alcionite: "Yes, it shall be done!" *starts to snog her*  
  
Goku: O__O help.........X__X  
  
Karuri: God damnit.....  
  
Bulma: Has he been to the Inu-yasha set? He snogs like Miroku...  
  
Vegeta: AND HOW WOULD YOU KNOW???  
  
***  
  
Vegeta:" Honestly, morons, what would you do without me?"  
  
Yamcha: Have fun.  
  
Vegeta: F**k off!  
  
Karuri: What can I do to keep you happy an in-line!  
  
Vegeta: Give me a muffin..  
  
Karuri: You've been hanging around Pixie, haven't you?!?!?!  
  
Pixie: *pops her head in the door* BINGO!  
  
Karuri: *throws chair at Pixie* damn you......  
  
Pixie:@__@ itai.....  
  
***  
Goku: "Oh, hey Setsuna-san! Have a good sleep?" *wink*  
  
Setsuna: Why I-I-F**K.....  
  
Karuri: I need a nap...  
  
Picoolo: I can tell.  
  
*SMACK*  
  
Picoolo: ^@_@^  
  
***  
  
Dark Lady:  
  
" Darkness of the blackest heart, Pain of the tortured minds, Buried in my dusty mind I can't remember the friggin' line! WAAA!"  
  
Karuri: I hate you people....  
  
***  
  
Dark Lady:  
  
" Darkness of the blackest heart, Pain of the tortured minds, Buried in the purest soul, A presence only I control..... GIGA SLAVE!!!!!"  
  
Chi-chi: Wrong anime dearie.  
  
DL: oh...*blush*  
  
Karuri: CUUUUT! 


End file.
